wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atenea del Sol
Welcome to Wikiality.com --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:32, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Talk To Me Nixmas Pictures I'm sorry, I am so far behind on the episodes! Here is the gallery of images I've collected so far. Enjoy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Pictures for you Image:ZaidiThrowsShoeAvatar.gif Image:ZaidiThrowsShoe.gif Use whichever you like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) South, Central America I really hate to completely remove or delete a page made with truthiness intentions. Maybe it just needs some balls?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Section Tags If you do snag the code, maybe we can make a new one just for sections. That way they will be smaller, maybe just some italicized text and an icon instead of the whole color/border rigmarole etc. And then maybe allow for typing in the section manually since I don't think the wiki will separate the section name from the title.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I think the section one has to be fairly small. Compare the "wha" template for pages and the "Randomsection" template for sections to see what I mean.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, since it is a "geography-type" of template, we have two categories: "American Geography" and "Geography." We never made a category for Satanic areas, except if you include "European," but that is probably for cultural things and not necessarily countries/continents. We can always create a new one! One more thing: we do have a South America and Central America.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:10, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually more like this: --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay! Yeah, that's more like it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I made one minor adjustment in the Ecuador section. BTW, you can make templates too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:29, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The American Continent This is a great name to start with. If as you write it, it seems to want to be named something else, we can always change it. But, I feel that since Palin's announcement that there is no difference between countries and continents and that she wasn't sure about who belonged in North America, there is an emptiness in the world without such a page documenting her truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:58, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Tags for individual subheadings, hmm. We've never really encountered that before. We do have the all-purpose "limbo" tag, but I don't think that's what you're looking for. Let's sit on it for a while and allow the answer to rear its head into the article's proverbial air space.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I think the only thing it really needs is a truthy intro. Once the right intro is discovered, some minor changes in headlines/sub-headlines, a little Espanol and it looks like it will be good to go!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:56, 17 November 2008 (UTC) No Problem I moved it over to what I hope is spelled correctly!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Feliz Niño Jesus Thank you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Truthiness University All the knowledge your gut needs to know about Truthiness University can be found here. Be sure to study at least as hard as Sarah. --OHeL 11:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Judas Iscariot Thanks for the typo correction on Judas. I see he has his own page here! Will link to it from Going Rogue. You need to set up a user page... a place to store all your Wikiality artifacts and accomplishments... just a suggestion. --OHeL 08:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Meteorologist(s) Please compose the article first and if it contains sufficient ballsiness, we can add it in! Thank you for pointing out this tragic oversight!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it looks very truthy! Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC)